For The Secrets We Hold
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: In order to attend and be the first woman to graduate from Red Fountain, Icy pretends to be a man. Naturally this involves trying to keep a secret and uphold numerous spells all whilst tackling the studies of Red Fountain.
1. Prologue

Icy honestly didn't know what had possessed her to take a pair of scissors to long silver hair-people seemed to love her hair...she loved her hair. Yet she stood before a mirror watching as the last of the strands fell to the floor, where they then lie in clumps at her feet. Of course she didn't cut it all off...

Just enough of it...

It still hung just above her chin...

Her plan was rather odd. Unheard of. And as she gave what remained of her hair a quick rinse, she thought it through again. Her application was rather flawless (she did have experience of sorts with hand to hand combat and some knowledge of magical creatures) and was accepted rather quickly. With her hair out of the way, and her disinterest in men at it's peek, all Icy had to worry about was hiding her breasts. If she could do that, she had no doubt that she'd be the first woman to attend and graduate from Red Fountain.

How much fun it would be to take her degree and declare that she was a woman. She turned the faucet off and took a towel to her drenched hair. Baggy cloths and 'accidentally' ordering a uniform sizes too big for her slim form were the key. The challenge would be keeping those obnoxious men from going through her belongings or coming upon her as she changed her cloths. She'd have to come up with a hell of an excuse for not changing in front of them.

And there was also the matter of keeping Darcy and Stormy especially from getting the word out. After much consideration she decided that she'd just pay for that stupid trip to Rio that they had wanted to go on. Rio of all places? They had at least 10 magical realms to vacation in (one specifically made for vacations) and they wanted to take a trip to Earth!? Icy shrugged, at least it would keep them quiet. They could travel to Estonia for all she cared, as long as they're lips were kept sealed.

She tossed one last pair of pajamas into her suitcase before running through her class scheduled one last time. If all the payments had gone through, she'd have a personal dorm and would be able to actually use her somewhat feminine pajamas. If not...well the witch had already done some shopping. She actually found some pretty appealing male attire that she wouldn't be too disappointed about having to wear to sleep. And with this though she uncovered another issue; her voice. Sure she had a pretty deep voice, but not to such an extreme that she could pass as a man. In fact, the deepness to her voice almost made her seem more feminine if that made any sense...it did to her. No matter, a simple spell would suffice for that. She'd just have to find a good one. And so she'd spend her last few hours as Icy, browsing the witch wide web. Tomorrow she'd be Blizzard...her distant cousin from The Kingdom of Frost.


	2. N301

**So this is kind of a slow chapter—more for backstory and motives, it'll get more exciting in the next.**

* * *

It was on a September afternoon. Icy found herself on a bus headed to Red Fountain. She silently thanked herself for destroying that place. The new campus was so much better than the old one. Icy was rather fond of the water cascading from the building. At least now it lived up to its name.

And such thoughts had Icy wondering why she wanted to do this anyhow. She hated the lot of those boys. More than hated them really. She glanced out the window, watching as the city rolled by. As the buildings became more dispersed and the amount of trees doubled…tripled…as the bus drew near the school.

She pressed her forehead against the window. The metal music she had near-blasting through her headphones did nothing to ease the boredom. And it came to her; the reason she decided to enroll. She wanted to leave her mark on that God-forsaken realm.

Not just as the woman who tried to destroy it.

But as the first witch to graduate from an all-male school.

She wanted a legacy worthwhile. Whilst 'the bitch who tried to kill us all' was a fun legacy to uphold, she wanted a reputation that wouldn't come with harsh words and nasty looks. Apart from the occasional prank (this year's would definitely involve freezing one of those campus waterfalls) Icy sought to get rid of her…questionable reputation.

After much thinking, Icy had come to conclude that trying to take over the world perhaps wasn't the brightest idea. And so she'd try to do something else…anything else to make her name look good.

But she wouldn't be fooling anyone but herself if she pretended that, that was the only reason she had taken to joining Red Fountain. A good portion of it was simply curiosity. Could she actually do it? What would it be like to attend such a school? The notions were all too enticing.

The bus squealed to a stop.

Icy pulled herself from the window, picked up her belongings, and headed off the vehicle.

She'd be the last to arrive at the school—a week late to be exact. A flight from her home realm to Magix hadn't been the easiest to attain. She hopped that her message to Saladin went through and there wouldn't be any further issues with the matter.

Giving a swift look in either direction. Icy teleported herself too—she looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand—dorm N301. If she had the layout down right N stood for north. S for south, etc. Of course she wouldn't be able to teleport all over the place so knowing which floors the dorms were on and which the classrooms were on was probably essential.

She dropped her bags on the floor and took a look around; the room though rather standard and basic was overall pretty spacey. She'd have more than enough room to spice it up a little bit. Though she'd still miss the dark intricate furnishings that she had in Cloud Tower.

Yup, Red Fountain would definitely be something of an experience.


End file.
